Intruder in My Life
by Cecilia13
Summary: There’s a new girl in town going to Serena’s school. At first it seems that she’s a fun, loving girl, but as the new girl starts gaining everybody’s trust...Rest of summary inside If you like what you read, then please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle!**

**Summary: There's a new girl in town going to Serena's school. At first it seems that she's a fun, loving girl, but as the new girl starts gaining everybody's trust, she shows a different side to Serena and only Serena. What will happen now that it may be that she wants to have Serena's life without Serena being there?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever.**

Chapter 1

Serena skipped to school. She was excited to be going to school especially since Darien was back and it seemed that there wouldn't be any more negaverse monsters of any kind to ruin her happiness. Today she and the girls were meeting Darien for a party to celebrate the end of the long battle. It was hard to believe that just two days ago they were in a battle with Galaxia. Although she hadn't told her parents abouts about being sailor moon, she had invited them saying it was a party for Darien, a good friend.

Serena dashed up the stairs of her school and stopped outside her classroom. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of being free, being normal. Suddenly she heard laughter from the classroom and chattering. She burst in seeing about two-thirds of the class crowded around a desk.

Serena headed toward Amy, who was reading a book on modern medicine.

"Hi Amy! What is everybody doing crowding around that desk? I can't even see beyond them."

"It's the new girl. She's from Germany. She's really fun. That's is just fom the first few minutes that I've met." Amy answered.

Serena was interested in meeting her since Any was so taken with. Maybe even Serena would like in a matter of minutes. She struggled through the crowd of people, but they wouldn't budge. How could she meet her if she couldn't get to her. She got on all fours and crawled through everybody's legs. This was hard to do since everybody were all laughing together and swaying. It seemed that the new girl was telling very funny jokes. Finally she caught onto what seemed to be the chair leg of her desk.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll post more once I get at least 3 reviews, so REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Hannah

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, would I be writing here? I don't own any of the Sailor Moon shows or manga.**

Chapter 2

Serena tugged on the chair leg and tried to pull herself up. She was momentarily pulled down again. It was then that she realized there were not only people from her own class crowded around, but other people from different classes and grades. _How great could this girl be? _Serena thought.

"Is something the matter?" a voice above Serena's head. She looked up at a blue eye, brown haired girl. Serena, startled by this, fell backwards. The blue eyed, brown haired girl in turn also looked startled, and rushed over to help Serena up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she said rapidly as she helped Serena up.

"No, it's fine. I'm Serena by the way. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Hannah," the girl replied, "That's my name." Hannah pulled Serena to her feet and shook hands with her.

Serena smiled. It seemed that this girl seemed good to be around. Already she had a warm feeling in her heart and it felt like they were meant to be best friends.

People around Serena and Hannah soon began asking if she would sit with them at lunch time. Serena slipped away unnoticed. She was beginning to feel disappointed because she couldn't have a word with Hannah when she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. Startled Serena turned around to whack whoever it was when she realized it was Hannah.

"I'm so sorry! It seems as though I will keep on startling you!"

"It's fine really!" Serena said, although she hated being startled.

"I just wanted to know if we could hang out later. Maybe meet some of your friends? I just moved here last month and have no friends at all!"

Serena looked past Hannah's head. It was hard to believe her since ever since Serena had arrived, people had been crowding around her. "Sure. Meet me at the arcade at 4:00pm today. A couple of friends are having a party for my friend. He just arrived from the U.S."

"Thanks! I can't wait!"

As Serena skipped back to her seat, Hannah had evil all over her face.

Later that day Serena headed towards the crown arcade. She couldn't wait to see Darien. Although it had been only two days since she last saw him, they hadn't been able to talk at all. Serena felt happy all over to be able to spend some alone time with him. After the party they were going on a picnic together so they we not eating much at the party. Although Serena hadn't told her parents about dating Darien, she had said that they very good friends. Mina, Ray, Amy, and Lita were going to make sure she and Darien were able to sneak out from the party without her parent's noticing.

Serena turned the corner and saw her parent's were just arriving with Mina, Lita and Amy.

"Hey Serena!" Lita called, "Ready to have some fun?"

"Totally! I hope you guys don't mind that I invited the new girl. She seemed pretty lonely so I decided she need some help making friends"

"New girl? I heard she was pretty popular. What's her name?" Mina asked.

"Her name is Hannah and she's really sweet. I'm guessing she's foreigner because she has blue eyes." Amy answered.

"Really? Cool! Where's she from?" Lita exclaimed.

"I'm from Germany. My mother is German and my father is Japanese." Hannah said as she came into view, "Can we go inside? I'm getting a little cold here."

The girls shuffled in as they spotted Darien and Serena's parents chatting. Apparently they had slipped by as the girls were talking away outside.

Serena introduced everyone as Ray came shuffling in. "Sorry I'm late! Grandpa had me do a bunch of chores and I guess I ran a little late." Raye quickly explained.

"This is Hannah. She just moved here a week ago from Germany. Isn't that so cool!?" Mina exclaimed. Ray and Hannah shook hands. It seemed as though Raye shuddered for a moment as she shook her hand. Serena, puzzled by this was distracted when Darien came over and greeted her. This action caused her to forget about Ray's shudder.

"Hello meatball head," Darien whispered and smiled, "I've missed you."

"Darien! I've missed you so much! I can't wait to go on that-Hey! Wait a minute! When will you stop calling me meatball head?"

Darien chuckled which caused Serena smile, despite the meatball head name.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Hannah." A chirpy voice said from behind Darien said. Darien and Serena looked to find Hannah smiling widely at Darien.


End file.
